Someday
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: Randy wants a little control. Will John oblige?


_Someday_

Randy lay with his head on John's chest dipping his finger in and out of the older man's belly button.

"What's up, Ran?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" John looked down at him

"You know what I mean. Tell me what's on your mind."

"John, you trust me right?" John sits up and Randy head slides of his chest hitting the bed

"Well I did wholeheartedly until that statement."

"Relax – I wouldn't tell you anything to upset you…not while we're naked anyway. Lay back down." They resume their positions

"So?"

"So what?"

"Randy." Randy sighs

"Well, you know, I was sort of thinking that…because you always, and maybe I would want to…and you would too." Randy looks up at John with his steely blue eyes and John is staring at him

"I would want to what? I don't know what the hell you just said to me." Randy sighs heavily

"I was thinking that –

"I never thought I'd say this to you Randy but spit it out already." He glares at John

"I was thinking that maybe one day I could top you instead. I mean, I don't mind being submissive to you…it's just that I think it would be fun." John had never seen Randy so unsure of himself before. He felt like topping him again. "John?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure we can do that someday."

"Someday?" Randy threw the sheets back and huffed his way to the bathroom where he slammed and locked the door. John sighed and padded over to the door knocking lightly

"Randy?"

"Leave me alone John."

"Are you going to come out so we can talk like civil adults?"

"…someday."

"I should have seen that coming." John mumbled. "Open the door so I can come in."

"…no." He rests his head on the door and Randy cracks it slightly causing John to lose his balance. When he looks up he sees the smug look on Randy's face.

"You knew I had my head on the door."

"I did."

"So you wanted me to slip…are we even now?" Randy looks down on him through the crack in the door

"No we're not."

"Ran, when I said someday I wasn't being dismissive. I really mean someday, hell maybe today I just don't know when. I can't say, hey I'll bend over that desk and you can have your way with me." Randy smiled

"Sure you could."

"Well I'm not going to."

"Of course you're not." Randy said while shutting the door and pinching John's toe in the process

"Ow!"

A Few Days Later

"Randy, it's time to wake get up. You have a phone interview in an hour…get up!" He pulls the sheets over his head

"Don't wanna."

"Randall Keith – get out of that bed right this minute." Randy throws the sheets back kicking his legs. He fixes his most venomous glare on John

"You know I hate when you call me that."

"Well I hate when you don't do what you're supposed to so there."

"Why do I have to get up now for a phone interview in an hour?"

"So we can shower, eat breakfast and get ready to catch our flight." John lifts the bottom of the sheet poised to tickle Randy where he's most ticklish

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." John starts tickling and Randy jumps up

"Okay! I don't like you sometimes."

"The feeling's mutual. Hit the showers."

"Right coach." Instead of going to the bathroom Randy walks by and pushes John on the bed falling atop him

"What are you doing Rand?"

"We don't _have_ to get breakfast do we?" A slow smile creeps across John's face revealing his dimples

"Not if you don't want to we don't." He attempts to flip them over but Randy stops him

"Uh-uh; not today Johnny." He leans and tastes John's supple lips. "Do you trust me?" John looks up at the ceiling knowing what's coming next and nods his head. "But I want to hear you say it."

"I trust you Randy. I always have and will forever." John can see Randy slowly begin to slip into Viper mode as he reaches for the lube on the night table. Gently stroking John, he flips the cap to the lube open with his free hand. Opening the bottle he lets its contents slowly drip down and into his lover. Not letting go of John's erection, Randy dips his hand low and lets his fingers coast over John's entrance. He massages the outside before he inserts a finger. John's back arches off the bed as he tries not to thrust into Randy's hand. Randy slowly pumps his finger in and out eliciting moans and groans from the man beneath him. When he feels John relax more he inserts another finger

"Randy – need you now."

"Shh…I need to prep you properly."

"No you don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Randy removes his two fingers, finding the lube that had been long discarded he empties the rest on John. Before breaching John Randy pauses

"Absolutely trust me?"

"Absolutely. I love you Randy."

"And I you." Randy leans down and starts kissing him to take John's mind off the pain. Slowly. Slowly. He inches his way inside and feels John still under him. "Am I hurting you?"

"Yes…but in a good way." John shows his dimples. Randy pulls out then pushes back in finding a comfortable rhythm

"God Johnny, so tight."

"Feels good baby." Randy looks down and sees that John's eyes are closed. Between that and him being buried in John's tight heat he's knows he about to lose it. Using his hand that's not on John's thigh, Randy begins to pump John in a pace matching his own

"Gonna cum for me, Ran?"

"Not before you." Randy's thrusts become harder, repeatedly striking John's prostate

"Randy!" John cries out as his essence covers his chest and drips down

"Oh Johnny, oh god!" Randy is racked by his own intense orgasm. He attempts to pull out and John stops him

"Not yet." Randy smiles and lays on top of his equally spent partner

"I should have let you have your way with me long before now. Maybe we can do it again soon."

"Mm, someday baby someday."


End file.
